All My Oneshots
by cam408962
Summary: All my oneshots are here. HSM, Hannah Montana, and Twilight so far.
1. Chapter 1

**So,I'm going to put all of my oneshots in one story. It will be organized though. All the stories will be grouped by like, Hannah Montana, the HSM, then Twilight. **

**If you have any ideas for oneshots, tell me.**

**Jordan  
**


	2. Tragedy Reveals, HSM

**Hey, I decided to try that 100 one-shot thing, so, I don't know if this is the same one others on here have, but I'm doing this one.**

**#1. Love**

**#14. Smile**

Gabriella was sitting on the floor in her room. It had been three weeks since her boyfriend died, three weeks since her heart went with it. She hadn't smiled since. All she did was eat, sleep, and school.

"Gabriella, time for school," Her mom called up the stairs.

"Coming," She replied.

Gabriella walked down the stairs and grabbed a apple and headed to her car that was bought for her in a failed attempt for even a glimmer of a smile. As she got to school, she saw her old group of friends sitting in a circle talking. They had stayed with for the first week and a half knowing that she was going through a lot, but she withdrew herself farther and farther. One of the guys looked her way and smiled pointing up.

Gabriella nodded understanding what he meant. He then made the motion of eating. She nodded again.

She got to her class and found her seat when Taylor and Kelsi walked up.

"Gabriella, we miss you," Taylor said. "What happened." Kelsi asked.

"Nothing," Gabriella mumbled.

"Are you depressed, do you need to go to a doctor," Taylor asked..

"I'm fine," Gabriella insisted.

"I'll always be here for you if you just come find me," Taylor told her. Kelsi nodded in agreement.

"Thanks," Gabriella looked up. "I just...I just miss him, me and Tr-him were gonna get married after high school ended." She said not being able to finish the name.

"Oh, Gabi, I mean Gabriella," Kelsi corrected herself.

"It's fine." She said.

"Oh," Kelsi said surprised, "Anywho, I was going to say, we miss him to," She added.

"We all do," Taylor said giving Gabriella a hug.

The bell rang and the broke apart, they continued going to classes until lunch when Gabriella went up to the rooftop garden.

She walked over to the bench and sat next to him. She noticed he looked happy, even though it was his best friend that died. While she noticed that, she also noticed his eyes, which were the most intoxicating shade of blue. You could get lost in them, which was what was happening.

"I didn't think you were going to show up," He told her snapping out of her trance.

"I wasn't, but I was talking to Taylor and Kelsi, and felt like I should." She said.

"I'm glad you did." He said moving his hand over hers.

"I think I am to," She said.

He leaned in and slowly captured her lips in his. A spark flew through both of them and they quickly pulled apart.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't have done that, It's probably way too soon for you..." He continued on.

"No, It's fine, Don't worry," She tried calming him down. "TROY, It's fine," She yelled. **(how many of you thought I killed him)**

"I kind of liked it," Gabriella admitted sheepishly.

"Me to, I just had to do that," Troy said blushing.

"Now I'm glad I came up here. I got to think, if Trevor hadn't died, then I wouldn't be here right now, kissing you, and falling in love," She said.

"I think I'm falling in...no, I've already fell, I love you," Troy said.

"I love you too," Gabriella said smiling.


	3. Cinderella, Hannah Montana

I just love this song and it just played on my iPod, so I did this.

_**Robby Rays POV**_

**Cinderella **

**Steven Curtis Chapman**

_She spins and she sways to whatever song plays,  
Without a care in the world._

"Miley,"... "Miles," I says trying to get his 8 year old daughters attention but no success. She was dancing around the living room to the music only she could hear.

_  
And I'm sittin' here wearin' the weight of the world on my shoulders._

_It's been a long day and there's still work to do,_

I was sitting at the table filling out paper work for her singing lessons, dance lessons, and Jackson's failing grades.

_  
She's pulling at me saying "Dad I need you!  
There's a ball at the castle and I've been invited and I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"  
_

"Daddy, dance with me," Miley begged. "My recital is next week and I need practice" Robby Ray looked up at her pleading face and stood up.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Oh I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

So we danced and halfway through the song the doorbell rang. "I bet that's Lily," She said happily running to the door to see. It was. She grabbed her stuff and ran out to her car without saying as much as goodbye._  
_

_She says he's a nice guy and I'd be impressed  
She wants to know if I approve of the dress  
_

Now Miley is 17. "Daddy, I really like him, and you will too," She reassured me. "Now do you like my dress," She asked. "Its beautiful," I answered with tears in my eyes. She's growing up, soon she'll move out and get married. Now with Jackson I didn't mind, but she's my baby girl.

_She says "Dad, the prom is just one week away,  
And I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy, please!"_

I walk over and hold up my hands and we start dancing.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
Cuz all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone  
She will be gone._

We dance for about 10 minutes when the doorbell rings. "That's Nick," She squeals opening the door and pulling Nick in for a picture. After 5 minutes, they walk to the car once again with no goodbye.

._Well, she came home today  
With a ring on her hand  
Just glowin' and tellin' us all they had planned_

I was so glad Miley was still living at home, she picked a college nearby. The door slammed open and 20 year old Miley was smiling eye to eye. "Daddy," She screamed. "I'm getting married!" She yelled. "Me and Nick are gonna get married on the beach and don't worry, we're going to stay in Malibu until I finish college..." She kept going on. I knew this would happen. Nick talked to me, but I didn't know it would hurt this much.

_  
She says "Dad, the wedding's still six months away  
but I need to practice my dancin'"  
"Oh please, daddy please!"_

I held out my hands and walked over to her and gave her a big hug.

_So I will dance with Cinderella  
While she is here in my arms  
'Cause I know something the prince never knew  
Ohh-oh ohh-oh, I will dance with Cinderella  
I don't wanna miss even one song,  
(even one song)  
Cuz all to soon the clock will strike midnight  
And she'll be gone_

We danced for at least an hour before she had to go. Her and Nick were getting together for dinner. She walked to the door and was about to leave when she turned around. "Bye daddy, I love you"

**See, I'm not dead. I am hurrying for my other stories. **

**Review please.**

**Jordan**


	4. Alice's Porsche, Twilight

**I just had this idea...**

**  
It's my first Twilight anything, so tell me what you think.**

_This is set before Alice receives her yellow Porsche._

"Hey Edward," Alice called waving him over, he had just gotten back home from a date with Bella.

"Hi Alice," He said with caution. She's too happy right now, but not a normal happy.

"Edward, Edward, Edward," She shook her head.

"Did you need something Alice," Edward asked wanting to get out of the room.

"Yes actually." She started, "How about something super fast, shiny, and yellow. Otherwise know as the Porsche you promised me?"

"Um, Alice, hate to break it to you, but I wasn't going to get you a Porsche. I just said that," He said. He had assumed she had figured that out bynow.

"What did you say," She asked suddenly tensing up.

"I said I'm not getting you a Porsche." He repeated.

Within seconds Edward was pushed against the wall unable to move. Normally he could've broken away, but Alice can be scary.

"I think you are," She growled.

"You have a car," Edward stuttered.

"No, remember that time Emmett thought I would be funny to see what would happen if you drove top speed through a tree. Yea, the car and the tree were never seen again." She said losing her focus; just as soon as she lost it, it was back though.

"Now, like I said, I want my car." She said through gritted teeth.

"You didn't do anything to merit a new car," Edward protested.

"Let's go back over the details which you obviously forgot. First, I brought Bella to you, in ITALY, so you wouldn't kill yourself for thinking she was dead. I think that merits a new car Edward." Alice said rolling her eyes.

Edward thought silently for a moment. He knew Alice wouldn't let up anytime soon, he had read her mind.

"Do one more thing for me," Edward instructed giving in.

"Depends," She said very impatiently.

"Go spend the night at Bella's tonight, tell her it's a girls night out, no wait, make it a girls night in." He ordered.

"Deal," Alice exclaimed happily.

"Ok, let's go to the car lot." Edward said exasperated.

_Knock Knock Knock_

The door to the Swan's house opened and Charlie stood there in his police jacket.

"Bella, someone's here for you," He hollered.

Bella ran down the stairs and jumped into Alice's arms excitedly.

"Alice, what are you doing here," She exclaimed.

"Oh, just felt like a girls night in," Alice replied smiling to herself thinking of the shiny yellow car sitting in the driveway.


End file.
